A Broken Shield
by Dana1
Summary: The Shield has fallen apart leaving the two remaining members to deal with both the Wyatts and the New Evolution **sequel to Believe in Evolution and Revenge of the Wyatts.**
1. Visitors

Title: A Broken Shield  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Violence and curse words  
summary: The Shield has fallen apart leaving the two remaining members to deal with both the Wyatts and the New Evolution.  
Author's note: This is a sequel to Believe in Evolution and Revenge of the Wyatts. This starts where Revenge of the Wyatts ended.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

* * *

_Dean Ambrose still could not believe what he was seeing. It confirmed everything he thought. Seth had joined the Wyatt family. He wanted to go into the ring but there were too many security guards standing between him and the ring. If it wasn't for the crutches, he would have pushed past all of them._

_Roman fought his way out of Harper's grasp and entered the ring. Bray's grin grew wider as Seth and Roman stood only inches apart._

_"Are we seeing the end of the Shield?" Michael Cole asked. Ambrose ignored him._

_"You got something to say Roman," Bray asked offering him a mic. Roman didn't take it. "Seth?" He asked offering him the mic. Seth took it._

_Seth looked over at Dean before turning back to face Roman. "Bray has shown me the error in my ways," he said, "I am now a Wyatt." He held up his fist. "This is no longer the symbol of excellence. This is," he said before diving at Roman. Soon all of the Wyatts were in the ring attacking Roman._

_Ambrose tried to push past the security guards even going as far as threatening to hit them with his crutches. He had just gotten to the ring steps when Bray hit Roman with Sister Abigail. Bray looked down at Ambrose. "This is the end Dean."_

_The lights went out._

At his home in Las Vegas, Ambrose hit stop on his DVR. No matter how many times he watched it, nothing changed.

Vince had insisted he take some time off until they had things sorted out in WWE. Orton and Batista showed Vince they had valid contracts signed by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Vince said he was going to contest those contracts.

Ambrose hadn't seen or heard from anyone in the WWE since that RAW in Montreal almost three weeks ago. He was leaving for Battleground in a couple of days. He was done with doing nothing.

At Battleground, Roman would be teaming with Antonio Cesaro against Seth Rollins and Luke Harper to determine who would be the tag team champions as the current tag team champions were Roman and Seth who for obvious reasons were not able to work together. Dean would be returning to commentary.

Roman had reluctantly accepted Cesaro as a tag partner after Paul Heyman came to him saying that Cesaro would be happy to help him take down Orton and Batista. Roman still thought it was a bad idea.

Ambrose couldn't help but think about how he was originally supposed to make his return to the ring at Battleground but a 'spar' with Bo Dallas at NX changed the plans when his ankle was broken again. Bo and JBL, who was supposedly behind it, were both fired from the WWE.

His phone stared to ring. "Hello?" He answered.

"It's me," Roman said, "are you still coming to Battleground."

"Yep," Ambrose said, "seems like the perfect name for the PPV. Are you and Cesaro ready for the match?"

"As ready as we'll ever be I guess." There was a long pause. "Has Seth tried contacting you?" He asked.

"No," Dean lied." Seth had left him a voice mail but he had deleted it without listening to it. "Has he tried contacting you?"

"He sent me a text," Roman said. "But it didn't make any sense. Something Bray would say. Might have been Bray that sent the text." There was another pause. "Vince wanted me to call you. He wants both of us at Titan tomorrow. Think he said he'd have his secretary email us the flight information."

Dean sighed. "That can't be good," he said, "You think it's going to be about Orton and Batista?"

"Probably," Roman said. "I know he's been trying to remove them from the WWE but Stephanie has been blocking his attempts."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Dean asked. There was a knock on the door. "I've got to go." See you tomorrow." He said and disconnected.

He hobbled to the front door and looked through the peephole but couldn't see anything. It was as if the peephole was being covered. Every part of him was telling him not to open the door.

"Who is it," he demanded.

There was a chuckle. "Just open the door Ambrose," the person answered.

Ambrose knew who it was. Orton. "No. What do you want?"

"Just to talk. You know we haven't had a chance to talk since that hockey game. Thought we'd catch up."

"I'm busy. Maybe we can catch up at Battleground."

"Don't make us break down the door." Batista said.

"Hey!" A new voice called. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing," Orton said. "We are just here to see our good friend Dean Ambrose."

"Well I suggest you leave before I call the cops! Mr. Good said he doesn't want you here so you are trespassing."

Dean opened the door finally ready to hit either of them with a crutch. "I'd do what he says," he said to Orton. "His uncle works for the police department and they'll be here quick." He flashed them a wide smile.

"Fine," Orton said backing d\own. See you at Battleground." They left.

"Thanks," he said to his neighbor.

"No problem," he answered. "We've all got to watch out for each other.

Ambrose went back into his apartment wishing he hadn't panicked. He really wished things would go back to the way they had been before Triple H decided he wanted him to join Evolution.


	2. Board Meeting

Notes: Thanks to Cheryl for all her input on this story.

* * *

Ambrose and Reigns arrived at Titan Towers almost at the same time. They took the elevator to the top floor and went to a conference room where some of the executive board was waiting. Vince wasn't there yet. Dean and Roman sat down. Ten minutes later Vince arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "I was still dealing with the problem. Thank you all for being here today. We are here to discuss a situation that has arisen recently with former Executive Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

Dean perked up a little at that news. He hadn't heard anything about that.

"Stephanie's been fired?" One of the executives asked in surprise.

"As of an hour ago, yes. She has been fired for misconduct and misuse of her executive power. Unfortunately I have been unable to fix the problem with Randy Orton and Dave Batista. Their contracts are a little trickier but our lawyers are looking into it."

Dean started fidgeting with a pen that was lying on the table as he felt like everyone was staring at him. He supposed he should be used this by now.

"Dean," Vince said causing Dean to drop the pen he had been holding. "I called you and Roman here to get some insight on what's going on with you two and the Wyatts."

"What kind of insight do you need," Dean asked, "they hate us and we hate them. He reached down to scratch his ankle. Stupid cast. He thought. "You can also apply that insight to us and Evolution."

"I think what Dean is trying to say is, we don't know the reason. At least when it was Triple H's Evolution, we knew why they were after us."

"Yeah me," Ambrose said. "Still don't know why Seth joined the Wyatts but it explains things."

"Okay ladies and gentlemen I believe we are finished with the board meeting. Thank you." The board left. Roman and Dean remained seated. Vince waited until everyone had left the room before he spoke again.

"I think we have a serious problem," he said.

Ambrose tried hard not to roll his eyes. "It's been a serious problem since Triple H reformed Evolution. Maybe even before that when we saved Jerry Lawler from Kane."

"We can assume they'll be after you again Dean. We can beef up security at ringside."

"No offense Vince," Roman said, "but that didn't work out in Montreal," he reminded him.

Vince thought about this. "We'll think of something for Battleground. I'll look into having Orton and Batista banned from the building. They do not have matches at the PPV so there is no reason for them to be there. I cannot do anything about the Wyatts. Cena and Bray have a rematch in the cage and Rollins and Harper are wrestling you, Roman, and Cesaro for the tag titles."

"At least some of the problem is taken care of," Dean said. "It's better than nothing."

Vince handed them each a piece of paper. "We have changed both of your flights," he said, "you'll both be flying to the PPV from here. That won't be a problem will it?"

Roman shook his head. "I brought my gear."

"I'm good too," Dean said. He was more than a little glad he wasn't going home before the PPV.

Roman and Dean left Vince's office. "Where are you staying at?" Roman asked.

"Hampton Inn." Dean answered.

"Me too," he said as they made their way to the elevator." The PPV Sunday will be different." He said as he hit the down button. It arrived a few moments later and they entered the elevator.

"Do you trust Heyman," Ambrose asked. "We used to work for him and we didn't trust him then."

"I trust him about as far as I can throw the Big Show but he's always had a problem with Triple H especially when Brock Lesnar was here. I guess I'll find out Sunday how much I can trust him.


	3. Battleground

When Dean and Roman entered the arena for Battleground they both could sense something was different but neither could determine what it was. The arena just had a different feel in the air. They went to their locker rooms that Roman could change.

Cesaro and Paul Heyman came in just as Roman finished getting ready.

"We ready for tonight," Paul asked with a large smile on his face. He completely ignored Ambrose as he walked over to Roman. Ambrose stood with the aid of the crutches and pushed past Cesaro who also ignored them. None of this bothered him.

"I'll catch you later," he said to Roman as he left the locker room. He hobbled through the arena with no set destination in mind. He just wanted some time to himself before the show. He went over to catering and found Ryback, Curtis Axel, Zeb Coulter, Jack Swagger, several referees and road agents there which made him feel uneasy. He saw AJ and Tamina Snuka sitting in a corner. He walked over and joined them.

They both smiled at him AJ had come back to WWE after taking a couple of weeks off for her wedding to CM Punk.

"You want me to get you something," Tamina asked.

"No I'm okay," Ambrose said. "I'll get something later." He turned back to AJ. "I didn't know you were back already."

"Vince called and offered me a rematch with Paige if I came back tonight. Punk was okay with it so here I am."

Ambrose turned around as he had the feeling of being watched but he didn't see anyone but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there. Wyatts liked to lurk.

When it was time for him to go to ringside, he went down the ramp. He sat down next to Jerry Lawler at the announce table ready for the show to start.

Roman Reigns/Antonio Cesaro vs. Seth Rollins/Luke Harper was the third match of the show, fourth if you counted the preshow match.

Ambrose felt uneasy as the Wyatts music stared to play. Luke Harper and Seth Rollins walked out to the ring without Erik Rowan and Bray Wyatt. Seth was wearing his tag team title around the waist and the United States and Intercontinental titles over each shoulder.

Cesaro's music hit next. He and Paul Heyman walked down the ramp and waited outside of the ring. Shield's music hit last and Roman came out through the crowd. He and Cesaro entered the ring. The introductions were made and the referee, Charles Robinson, signaled for the bell. Dean looked around and saw the promised extra security was not present at ringside but he wasn't worried.

"You know," Cole said, "Rollins is one title away from having all of the men's titles in the WWE."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Michael," Ambrose said watching the action in the ring. "He has to win this match first."

The match in the ring could only be described as a brawl. There was nothing technical about it. The referee was having a hard time controlling the match.

Ten minutes into the match someone grabbed Ambrose from behind by the shoulders and lifted him up. Ambrose grabbed one of the crutches and swung back. There was a curse from whoever he had hit and he was dropped. He stood up with the crutches he turned around and saw Batista holding his head. He swung around and hit him in the midsection causing the bigger man to go down. He looked around the crowd for Orton but didn't see him.

He moved away from the around the table still scanning the crowd but he didn't see the Viper.

The action in the ring continued. None of the participants had seen what happened at ringside. Ambrose went over to Roman and Cesaro's corner. His eyes constantly scanning the crowd for Orton and or Batista but he didn't see them.

Cesaro made the hot tag to Roman and the crowd erupted when he entered the ring. He attacked Harper who was the legal man in the ring. Rollins entered the ring as well and all three brawled as Cesaro was still catching his breath on the outside of the ring.

"What are you looking for," Heyman said watching Ambrose's nervous pacing.

"Orton and Batista," he said. "Batista was just in the crowd."

"You know, Mr. Ambrose," Heyman said, "I think you should be more concerned about the third member of Evolution. He said moving out of the way.

Ambrose didn't have time to think about what Heyman said as someone came barreling at him and knocked into the barricade. He hit his head hard leaving him dazed. He lost the hold of his crutches.

The third one grabbed one of them and entered the ring. The ref was down and his partner had just hit his finisher. He stepped into the ring and hit him over the head with one of Ambrose's crutches before hitting him with the Neutralizer. He put Seth on top of Roman for the pin. The ref came to and made the three count. Cesaro and Heyman had already left.

Ambrose pulled himself up with the crutch he had left in time to see Robinson raising the arms of Rollins and Harper. Roman was still down. The lights went out and the Wyatts left.

Ambrose used his arms to pull himself up and into the ring. He then hopped over to where Roman was now sitting up. Ambrose picked up his other crutch which was now bent.

"Cesaro attacked me," Roman said.

"Yeah. Here's some even better news. He also joined Evolution." He looked into the audience and saw that security was removing Batista from the audience. "We need to be better than this. We can't let everyone keep knocking us down."

"I know," Roman said, "maybe it's time we add another member to the Shield. Someone we know we can trust."


	4. She's Back

Notes: originally I was going to have someone join the Shield but after watching RAW on Monday (6/2/14) I realized no one should take Seth's place so this creates a problem. On TV, Roman and Dean will only be worrying about Evolution. In my fic they will have to worry about seven men. Evolution: Randy Orton, Dave Batista, and Cesaro; and the Wyatt Family: Bray Wyatt, Erik Rowan, Luke Harper and Seth Rollins. So it's going to be interesting. On a side note, I wrote a short fic called Nothing but Hate that's set during Monday's RAW.

* * *

Ambrose sat at the announce table the next night lost in thought. Well as alone as he could get when there was a ring crew all around him. He sat with his ankle propped up on the table texting Sami Zahn. It was weird as Sami was more Seth's friend than his. They both had Ring of Honor in common. The only thing they had in common was they had a mutual friend in Colt Cabana.

He started to lean down to scratch his ankle but stopped. Four more weeks until the cast came off. It was going to feel like an eternity. When he broke his ankle before it had seemed like an eternity as well. He looked up when he heard someone sit down next to him. It was Roman.

"Cole told me you were out here," Roman said fidgeting with Lawler's headset.

"Yeah wanted some alone time."

"Out here," Roman asked looking at the ring crew.

"They don't bother me as long as I stay out of their way. Did Dusty tell you who you're wrestling tonight?"

"I've got a title shot against Seth for the Intercontinental/United States championship. He said it's going to be a lumberjack match to even the odds."

"Hopefully no one breaks the announce table tonight or won't be able to see the match."

"You could always hold the monitor," Roman said with a smile.

"There's an idea," Dean said, "if a Wyatt or Evolution comes over here, I could hit them with it." He was beginning to like this even more.

"And then you can pay us for the monitor you broke."

Dean turned around quickly. "I thought you were fired."

"My father may have fired me but he can't keep me from being here." Stephanie said with a smile. "I didn't do anything wrong and I am going to fight this."

"Except rehire Orton and Batista," Roman said.

Stephanie gave him an innocent look. "They never touched Ambrose that night. They were just there to watch a hockey game on the TV. I didn't even hear what happened until the next day. Well I have to talk to my father," she said before walking away.

"If she gets rehired maybe I'll do what Punk did and quit. Maybe he had the right idea after all.

"Now that would be a stupid thing to do." Roman said fighting a smile.

"Tell me about it," Ambrose said as he stared at the ring crew who were now plugging in the monitors and other cords and wires.

One of them placed Diet Mountain Dew on the table. "This stuff tastes horrible," Dean said to Roman, "but since they are a sponsor they expect us to drink it. I think Cole is the only one who does."

"Uh Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Reigns," one of the security guards said approaching them, "they are going to start letting the fans in in five minutes."

"So," Dean asked.

"Well you two can't be out here when they do," he said quickly.

Roman stood up but Dean remained sitting.

"Take it up with Dusty," Dean said, "my ankle hurts and I don't feel like getting up just to come back out here again."

The security guard took out his walkie talkie. "Dean Ambrose won't leave. He said his ankle hurts."

There was some squawking from the walkie talkie only the security guard seemed to understand. "Okay." He turned to Dean and Roman. "Fine Dean can stay but Roman you've got to go."

"Good luck," he called to Roland before he sat back in his chair with his eyes closed.


	5. Little Pieces

The Intercontinental/US title match was the match at the top of the second hour. It seemed most of the locker room was involved in the lumberjack match. The ones not involved were Randy Orton, Batista, and John Cena. Cena wasn't there that night but no one knew where Orton and Batista were. This made Ambrose a little bit nervous. The only good news was all of the Wyatt family were out there and the announce table was in one piece.

The match started with Scott Armstrong as the referee. Ambrose took a quick survey of the wrestlers nearest him and saw the Usos, Three Man Band, and Damian Sandow, who for the occasion, decided to dress up as lumberjack. The rest of the Wyatts were closest to the ramp with Bray sitting in his rocking chair.

"This should be a good match," Michael Cole said, "earlier this evening Vince McMahon made Seth Rollins give his half of the tag team titles to Erik Rowan due to his already having the Intercontinental/United States Championship. He'll be fighting even harder to keep his title."

"And you don't think Roman won't be fighting just as hard, if not harder to win it, Michael?" Dean asked.

"I know he will," Cole said quickly, "that's what will make this match so great."

"Let's not forget the lumberjacks," Lawler said. "They will add something to the match. Rollins and Reigns not only have to worry about each other but every man around the ring."

"Where is the rest of Evolution," Cole asked. "Only Cesaro and Paul Heyman are out here."

Ambrose broke the pencil in half out of frustration. He did not need to be reminded of what he already knew. He decided to focus on the match in the ring and not worry about what could happen but he knew he had to be on the lookout for anything.

The match was very physical and went back and forth without needing assistants from the lumberjacks. Rowen and Harper didn't even move from their spots next to Bray.

Ten minutes into the match Seth knocked Roman out of the ring and followed him out with a flip taking out several lumberjacks down in the process. They were on the side of the ring with the Wyatts. They started brawling and all of the lumberjacks hurried to that side of the ring.

"Dean," a young voice yelled form behind him. "Look out!"

Dean spun around in time to see Batista's fist before it connected with his crutches. He fell down long enough to grab his crutch. Unfortunately Orton jumped over the railing and pounced on him and started hitting him with lefts and rights. The Usos and Reigns and Bryan were on the other side of the ring and didn't see anything. Batista jumped over as well.

Dean let out a cry as Orton stomped down on his broken ankle. Batista had already tossed his crutches away. He blacked out when Orton stomped down on the ankle again.

Security came out and pulled Orton and Batista off of Ambrose. Orton had stomped down twice more and Batista was punching him in the head. The action was back in the ring. The Usos saw Ambrose was down and rushed over to him. Doc Ammon came over and started checking Ambrose's ankle.

Seth took advantage of the distracted Roman and hit him with the Curb Stomp for the pin. He got out of the ring and left with the rest of the Wyatt family. Dusty came out to ringside and was directing security and making sure the wrestlers were going to the back. Roman was back up and jumped over the top rope. He approached where Dean was down. "What happened?" He asked.

"Orton and Batista came out through the audience," Lawler said, "and Orton stomped down on his ankle several times."

"Damn it," Ammon said, "the stretcher isn't here."

"I'll carry him," Roman said picking up Dean who cried out when his ankle was moved. Thankfully for Dean, he was barely conscious and wouldn't remember that. Ammon held Dean's ankle as they made their way to the back and to the trainer's room. Roman set Dean on the table so that they could x-ray his ankle.

Roman was seething. It seemed that Hunter's lackeys were still trying to end Dean's career. Was Hunter that angry that someone would refuse his offer to join Evolution, or had that been his plan all along and why Dean? He wasn't sure he wanted an answer to any of those questions.

"How's Dean," a sugary sweet voice asked from the doorway. Roman turned to see Stephanie standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Helmsley," Doc Ammon said, "only authorized WWE personnel are allowed in here so I must ask you to leave."

Stephanie looked as if she was going to explode. She turned and stomped out of the room.

"She's going to be mad," Dean said weakly. "How's my ankle?"

"I haven't x-rayed it yet but if it's as bad as I think it is, it looks like you'll be visiting a hospital tonight."

"Feels like it's broken." Dean said sitting up and propping himself up on his elbows. "Did you win?" He asked Roman.

Roman didn't say anything just looked away.

"Damn it. It's my fault." Dean said. "If I…"

"Stay still," Ammon said as he started the x-ray machine.

"It's not your fault," Roman said. "Wyatts and Evolution had that planned. I'll get another shot at him."

"Okay it'll just take a few moments for the x-rays to develop," Ammon said walking away.

Ambrose stared at Roman. "So if my ankle's broken again, that's it and you know it. You know what the doctor at the hospital said last time I broke it."

"Maybe it's just a little hurt."

"Feels like it's in a lot of little pieces." Dean said laying back. They were quiet.

Ammon came into the room a little while later. The look on his face confirmed Dean's worries.

This wasn't good.


	6. Evaluation

A couple of weeks later, Joey Mercury walked into the Performance Center to find Dean sitting on the ring apron talking to Sami Zahn as if there was nothing wrong with him being there.

"Hey Dean," Joey greeted approaching them. "I didn't expect to see you here. I heard Dr. Andrews…"

"Told me to stay away from the WWE for a while. Yeah I know but I was bored in Las Vegas and thought I'd come bug the new NXT GM."

"Well as glad as I am to know that you thought of me when bored," Joey said fighting a smile, "this is a really bad idea."

"I'm not planning to hop back in the ring. Would it make you feel better if I said Dr. Andrews said I could be here?"

"Did he," Joey asked suspiciously.

"No but if it'll make you feel better we can pretend he did."

"I'm still in trouble for helping you the last time." Joey reminded him. "Roman's not a guy I want to have mad at me."

Ambrose didn't say anything right away. He and Roman really hadn't spoken since he flew to Florida to have Dr. Andrews operate on his ankle. He knew things had become tough for Roman now that he was out of commission. He had started teaming with the Usos full time. When they wrestled the Wyatt Family they added Cena. He hadn't watched the show just read the results online.

"Dean you picked a bad time to visit," Joey said breaking the silence. "Seth's coming here. Vince wants to have him have a psychological evaluation so see what's going on with him."

"I've never had one and I've been here for a few years."

"I think WWE knew what they were getting when they signed you sunshine."

Ambrose scowled when he turned to face William Regal.

"Your reputation as Jon Moxley preceeded you."

Joey glared at the older man but Dean just laughed. Joey however knew that Regal hadn't been happy when he heard Joey had been selected as the new GM instead of him.

"Still bitter Regal?" Dean asked. "Now we at least both have a career that was ended in the ring."

"If you keep thinking that way then Hunter won." A new voice said joining them. Regal almost looked smug about who was there.

Ambrose scowled again. "Like you care Seth." He said.

"Well no you're right. I actually don't." Seth said walking toward him. Sami jumped out of the ring ready to separate them if need be. "I'm not here to fight," he said holding up his hands. "Just here for the psych evaluation. Didn't bring any other Wyatts," he said cracking a smile. "They were worried that they'd get evaluated."

Dean looked away not wanting to think about how much Seth sounded like his old self. He didn't want to let his guard down. He'd been hurt too many times physically and emotionally when he did that.

Seth walked away.

"If it wasn't for the Hawaiian shirt," Sami said, "and the fact that he still hates you Dean, I'd think he was back to normal."

* * *

Dean walked into Dr. Harlan Chabot's office later that day. He knew he had jinxed himself when he said he never had a psych evaluation.

"Thank you for coming Dean," Dr. Chabot said. "Have a seat."

Dean sat down.

"This isn't something I normally do because of doctor/patient confidentiality but Seth asked me to talk to you. WWE has been concerned about Seth for a while now. His behavior changed quickly. Mr. McMahon asked me to do an evaluation to find out the case. What I found was not quite what I expected to find but not all surprising considering what happened to Daniel Bryan. It's very similar to what you'd find with people who have joined a cult."

"So you think he was brainwashed or something?"

"It's a possibility. May I ask what happened when Bray Wyatt took you and Seth out of the hospital back in May?"

"I was unconscious when he grabbed me. I came to in the back of the car and they had put Seth in the trunk. He started kicking and making noise so they took him out of the trunk and made him sit on the floor. Cops pulled Bray over and I was rushed to the hospital. I didn't notice Seth acting weird until after I received a text that said the Wyatts had been released from prison. I guess it would make sense but I never saw it coming. Still don't know who sent the text. Could have been Seth."

"I'm going to turn in my findings to Vince but I'm not sure where to go from here. Pulling him from shows won't get him away from Wyatt."

Dean's phone buzzed. He had a text from Sami. It read:

_Seth wants to talk_

Dean stared at the text. He didn't trust Seth. Could he meet him? Dean sent a text back with one word.

_No._


	7. Talk

"Why won't you talk to Seth," Sami asked Dean later that day.

"Because I don't trust him," Dean said. "You heard him earlier. He was going back on forth on whether he hated me or not."

"I think it shows he's fighting Bray Wyatt's influence. Dean he really wants to talk to you to figure out what happened between the two of you. He doesn't know what's going on."

"I'm supposed to believe he doesn't know what's going on? And here I thought I was the crazy one."

"Look just talk to him," Sami said his voice showing how frustrated he was about the whole situation. "I can be there and I'm sure Joey would be there. Seth said he's talked to Roman."

Dean started to feel his doubt and worry to start to go away but he resolved not to let his guard down. He didn't trust Seth for a reason. Roman was a far more trusting person than he was. "I'm sorry Sami but I can't." He said and hobbled away.

* * *

"You are where," Roman asked when Dean called him later that night.

"Orlando," he said, "at a motel. I thought I'd hangout here for a few days."

"Does Dr. Andrews know you are there?"

"No. He said I couldn't go to WWE shows. This is NXT." He paused before saying, "Seth was here for a psych evaluation. He said none of the other Wyatts came because they were afraid they'd get evaluated."

"That's even more of a reason for you not to be in Orlando."

"He says he talked to you."

"What?" Roman asked in confusion. "He said he…"

"So you have talked to him," Dean interrupted though he wasn't completely surprised. "Sami said he wants to talk to me."

"We didn't really talk," Roman said. "It was more of an argument backstage. We ran into each other during RAW this week and he said a few things that didn't make much sense. Vince had told me that they were thinking of evaluating him but I didn't realize it would be at the Performance Center though I doubt they would have if they knew you were going to be there. Why are you there anyway?"

"I was bored."

"Dean you are possibly the only person who can gets bored in Las Vegas."

"Yeah well I live to be different."

"Are you going to talk to Seth?"

"No. He's acting even weirder than he has been. He told me I shouldn't think my career is over because then Hunter wins and then said he doesn't care. He was making jokes about the Wyatts but he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt similar to the one Bray wears. He's got me all confused."

"I wouldn't talk to him," Roman said, "He might be trying to get you to let your guard down. Try to stay away from Seth."

"I did talk to his psychiatrist and he thinks Seth was brainwashed by Wyatt similar to what he tried to do to Daniel Bryan and what he did to Kane."

"That would explain a lot," Roman said, "but he is dangerous."

"Yeah I know," Dean said. There was a knock on the door. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said and hung up.

He hobbled to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Joey standing there. He opened the door to allow Joey into the room and was about to close the door when someone pushed their way into the room.

It was Seth Rollins.

Dean glared at Joey. "I told Sami I don't want to talk to him!"

"Look Dean," Seth said, "I understand why you don't want to talk to me. I completely understand why. I probably wouldn't want to talk to me either."

"Good glad you understand now get out." Seth didn't move. "I don't want to talk to you now get out!"

"Dean I really think you should hear what he has to say. I wouldn't have brought him here if I thought he was going to hurt you." Joey spoke up.

Dean hobbled over and sat down on the bed knowing he really had no choice. "Talk I'm listening."

Seth fidgeted with his watch band before he spoke. "I don't know how it started. You asked me if I was the one who took you to your room that time in Boston and I said I didn't know. I still don't but it makes sense. Bray Wyatt had a control of me and I didn't know what the trigger is or what made me suddenly want to hurt you." His hands started shaking. He gulped and continued. "When I won the Intercontinental/United States Championship, I couldn't stop me from embracing Bray. I don't know what's wrong with me. You and Roman are my brothers and yet something is telling me that you are my enemy. I know you probably don't believe me but it's the truth. I escaped them once and I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay away."

Dean didn't know what to say to him. He really wasn't saying anything different than what Dr. Chabot said.

Seth stood up. "I guess I'll just go. And Dean? Bray's not interested in taking you out anymore. That was because of Stephanie." He left.

"Help me pack," Dean said Joey who hadn't left. "I'm not staying here."

Joey started to help. "You do realize he's telling the truth right?"

"Maybe I don't know anymore. What I do know is I don't trust Bray Wyatt not to tell Stephanie where I'm staying."

* * *

Joey gave him a ride to his apartment after much reluctance from Dean. After settling down on the couch, Dean sent a text to Roman.

_I spoke to Seth. How soon can you get to Orlando?_

A few minutes later he received a response. It read:

_I'm almost there._

* * *

Notes: I'm really excited about the next few months. I'm going to RAW on 8/11 in Portland Oregon and in October I'm going to Europe for sixteen days. Hope you are all enjoying the fic. I had originally planned on trying to put the Shield back together in a fourth fic but this works too.


	8. A Warning Text

Ambrose wasn't able to sleep as he awaited Roman's arrival. The conversation with Seth hadn't helped his anxiety. He had asked Joey why he had brought Seth to his hotel room and the older man just said he thought the two needed to hash it out. He thought it would help both men. It didn't help Dean trust Seth. If possible, it made him wearier of his former best friend.

There was a knock on the door and Ambrose got up with the aid of his crutches. He looked through the peephole and saw Roman. He didn't see anyone else so he let him in. He closed the door quickly just in case.

Roman stared at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just making sure no one else is there. I'll get Joey." He went into Joey's room and woke him up. The three of them settled down in the living room.

"What happened?" Roman asked Dean and Joey. They told him what happened some of the things Joey had said Dean hadn't heard so he listened.

"I can understand why you guys don't trust Seth but as an outside observer," Joey said, "I can see Seth wants to break away from Bray Wyatt.

"Joey I've always trusted your opinions," Roman said, "and backstage as RAW last week Seth was acting weird and saying things that didn't make sense but until he's completely back to Seth I don't think I can trust him."

"You saw one thing in his eye Joey," Dean said, "but I said something completely different and I'm not sure I can trust him. He tried to take me from the hospital the second time I broke my ankle and not to mention the night he won the Intercontinental/United States Championship."

"Didn't Bray say to you Dean that this was the end?" Joey asked.

Dean nodded. "Bray and Hunter kept telling me that this was the beginning. Which I guess what Seth said would make sense since Evolution started going after me and the Wyatts started focusing on Roman."

Roman didn't say anything right away. "I have another reason you shouldn't believe him." He took his phone out and searched for a text message before handing the phone over to Dean. The text read:

_A broken ankle will be the least of Dean's problems when he gets out._

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner," Dean demanded.

"I got the text earlier tonight and that's why I was headed to Orlando," Roman explained. "I don't think Hunter's going to be released any time son but I also know this means Seth is not telling the truth."

"Why do you say that?" Joey asked.

Dean handed him the phone. He let Joey read it before saying, "because Seth sent it."

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the short chapter but it felt like a good spot to stop. Muses! I start going one way and they steer it another! I started a new fic called If the Stars Fall. It's a Shield centered AU fic.


	9. They're Coming

"I think this is a bad idea," Roman said for the third time as they entered the Performance Center. He held the door open for Dean."

"Don't blame me," Dean said, "this wasn't my idea. It was Joey's."

Joey came through the door. "And you agreed to it," he reminded him. "We all agreed that Seth needs help and you guys wanted to confront him out in the open. No more open than the Performance Center."

"How do we even know he'll be here," Roman asked, "how do we know he's not back at the Wyatt Compound."

"We don't," Joey conceded, "but I know Dr. Chabot wanted him to come in for more testing so I know he'll be here."

"And since he knows I'm here, he might bring a few Wyatts with him." Dean said.

This time Joey didn't have a response for that.

"Just the person I was looking for," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Doc Sampson standing there. "Vince heard you were here and wanted me to talk to you about the report Dr. Andrews sent to the front office. So if you would please follow me," he said leading him into a trainer's room. Roman followed behind them. Dean sat while Roman chose to stand.

Doc Sampson didn't say anything right away about both Shield members took that as bad news. He picked up a sheet of paper. "Dr. Andrews did what he could for the ankle including reconstruction but as you knew before the surgery, he could make no promises as this was the third time the ankle had been in broken in that many months."

Dean closed his eyes. He had been holding onto a shred of hope that Dr. Andrews could work his magic and fix his ankle and he could return to the ring.

"Dean," Doc Sampson said a couple of times before he got his attention. "I'm really sorry to have to tell you that," he said, "Dr. Andrews said he did everything he could and would like to talk to you further about it at your appointment in two weeks."

"Thanks," Dean said getting up with the aid of the crutches. He hobbled out of the trainer's room with Roman following behind him. He walked right into Seth and before anyone could stop him, he hit Seth with one of his crutches.

"That wasn't Hunter but it felt good," Dean said to Roman.

Seth looked up at him in shock. "What was that for?"

"I can't hit Evolution so you're the next best option." He said before hobbling away.

He and Roman went out to where the practice rings were and sat down in the chairs. "That probably wasn't the best way to help Seth," Roman said with a grin.

"No," Ambrose agreed, "but it helped me."

Joey gave them a look as he came into the room. Seth wasn't with him. Dean stretched his leg out on a chair.

"Now what," Roman asked.

"Don't look at me," Dean said, "I'm not the planner of the group. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea that my career's over at twenty-eight. I should call Punk for advice on what to do now. He's retired."

"You are taking this a lot better than I would be. Though I don't think I'd have hit Seth with a crutch."

"I can't get my hands on the people responsible," he reminded him. "Seth was the first person I saw and it helped."

Roman just shook his head in amusement. He was used to Dean.

* * *

"Well isn't this a surprise," Bray drawled into the phone. "Maybe we should pay your former Shield brethren a visit."

"I thought you were finished with Dean," Seth whispered in case anybody was nearby. "I thought you said he was Stephanie's problem."

"He struck you with a crutch and I think we should return the favor."

"But…" Seth stopped when Bray started humming. "Fine," he said, ""I'll see you then."

* * *

Notes: The Wyatts are coming! The Wyatts are coming! Sorry couldn't resist typing that. Things are about to heat up in Orlando.


	10. Surrounded

Dean sat and watched the action in the practice rings later that day. Roman was in the ring with Tyson Kidd. He hadn't seen Seth since he hit him with a crutch and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. He really didn't want to deal with Seth right now. He really didn't want to deal with anyone right now and thankfully everyone was leaving him alone. There was a beep indicating he had a new text. He opened it figuring Punk had replied to the text he had just sent. It read:

_Get out of there! They're in the building!_

It was from Seth. Who was in the building he wondered as he got up. The Wyatts? Evolution? He hobbled over to the practice rings and waited for Roman and Tyson to finish. Roman went over to him. "I just got a text from Seth telling me to get out of here and that they're here."

Roman looked around anxiously but didn't see anything. He exited the ring and they headed to the locker room so that Roman could change.

When Roman was changed they left the locker room but Dean didn't walk towards the exit. Roman turned around to look at him.

"Why are we leaving?"

"Because you just had reconstructive surgery on your ankle," Roman reminded him.

"If we get some of the other NXT wrestlers to help, we should be able to take on the Wyatts or Evolution or at least you should be able to," Dean said quickly.

Roman thought about that. Dean had a point. There were a lot more of them than there were Wyatts. "And what will you do?"

"Stay in a locked room. I don't know but we can't run. That's probably what they want us to do."

Roman thought about it some more and then walked towards the entrance to the practice rings. He was not someone who ran away. Besides they didn't know where in the building the Wyatts were. They could be waiting in front of the exit for them.

Roman and Dean approached Joey. "The Wyatts are in the building to it might be Evolution," Dean said. "I got a text from Seth."

Joey's brow furrowed. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. The action in the rings stopped. Everyone who was standing outside of the rings stopped talking.

"The Wyatts are in the building," Joey said. "I just wanted to make everyone aware of that."

"Aren't they after Reigns and Ambrose," Charlotte asked. "I mean everyone else should be okay right?"

"Gotta love her concern," Dean whispered to Roman who just smirked.

"Most likely but they are a crazy group."

"I don't know about that Mr. Mercury. I think we are sane and the rest of the world has gone crazy." Bray's voice said.

Dean looked around for him and found him sitting in a rocking chair towards the back of the room. Rowan, Harper, and Seth stood on either side of him.

"I wish I knew how they did that," Sami said.

"What do you want," Roman asked.

Bray rocked back and forth for a moment. "What has always been my goal? The end of the Shield."

"So you are still doing Hunter's dirty work," Dean said starting to fidget.

"He may have started me down this road, but I do not work for anyone except maybe Sister Abigail."

Dean tried to look into Seth's eyes but he was looking downward so Dean couldn't read his face. Sometimes he wondered if Seth remembered he had been a part of the Shield. Roman nudged him and he looked at him. Roman was looking at the ring. Dean tried to figure out what he was looking at but didn't see anything unusual and then he saw it. Roman wasn't looking at the ring at all. He was looking across the ring. They were surrounded by a lot of people who could only be described as followers of Bray Wyatt.

"So much for having the numbers advantage," Regal said to Sara Del Rey.

Dean looked at Roman as the Wyatts moved in closer. This was going to be a fight and it was one they had to win.


	11. Escape Plan

Dean was positive this was why Dr. Andrews told him not to go to WWE shows. Nothing he could do about it now and his ankle was already screwed up. It wasn't like he had to protect his ankle for his career anymore. He might have trouble walking but he could deal with that later.

His old tag partner Sami Callihan, who now wrestled in NXT as Solomon Crow, moved towards him.

"Hey Mox," he greeted. "This is going to be crazier than anything we ever did in CZW."

"Tell me about it," Dean said eying the men that were coming closer. He held his crutch. He was also ready to dive at them if need be. Time to let the Mox out, he thought.

The lights went out.

"The Wyatts don't play fair," one person complained.

Dean held the crutch ready to hit anyone that touched him. He hoped none of the divas tried to get a hold of him. "Sami," he hissed.

There was no answer.

"Roman?"

How did everything get so quiet in a room full of people? He wondered. Suddenly there was a sound of a scuffle. He was shoved backwards. As he fell backwards, he hit the person with the crutch.

There was a chuckle. "You are two for two on hitting your Shield Brothers with crutches today."

Dean was mad now. He tried to use his crutches to stand up but they were taken away from him. He felt two arms pull him up. He struggled as he was thrown over someone's shoulder. An arm held him in place. He was carried out of the room.

Roman got up angry about his split lip. He didn't blame Dean. Dean had no idea it was him trying to push him away from Bray. It was too dark to see but he didn't see Bray's silhouette nearby. "Dean?" He called but got no answer. The lights came on and Dean was gone. Dean's crutches were lying in the ring.

* * *

Dean blinked at the harsh lights as he was placed in a chair. The stupid rocking chair he noticed. He glared at Seth who stood directly in front of him. He looked around for the rest of the Wyatts but he didn't see them. "What do you want Seth," he demanded.

Seth didn't answer. He was too busy looking around behind him. "I should have thought this through," he muttered.

"Thought what through," Dean asked startling him out of his thoughts but he still didn't answer him. "Hey I thought I was the crazy one."

Seth started to frantically search the room. He started to throw things and Dean had to duck to avoid being hit with anything. He realized he was in a storage room and it wasn't a rocking chair he was sitting in. Seth turned around and had something in his hand but Dean couldn't see what it was.

"Just like he promised," Seth said approaching Dean. Dean finally saw what it was.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed. Seth had lost his mind. There was no other plausible explanation for why Seth was holding a knife. Dean used his good foot to try to kick it out of the younger man's hand.

Seth's eyes looked clear for a moment. "Quit it!" He said to Dean. "I'm not going to use this on you! This is our way out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Dean said standing up on his good foot. He knew he wouldn't get far but he was willing to chance it.

"You don't have a choice," Seth said. "You don't have your crutches and the place is crawling with Wyatt members. I'm about your only option of getting out of here."

"We are still in the Performance Center," Dean reminded him. "There are a lot of non Wyatts here too."

Seth just smirked at him.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Dean asked.

"My side," Seth said. He grabbed him and tried to throw him over his shoulder but he struggled too much. "Dean stop it! I'm going to get you out of here!"

"Considering you aren't mentally stable, I have a better chance of getting out of here by myself."

Talk about the kettle calling the pot black! We need to get out of here!"

Dean sighed knowing Seth had a point. He let Seth pick him up and put him over his shoulder. As they made their way through the Performance Center, Dean heard a crack of thunder. He jumped as much as one could when they are being carried. Seth tightened his grip and opened the door. Dean was assaulted by rain.

"Could anything go right today," Seth said in frustration.

A car horn honked and Seth carefully made his way across the parking lot and over to a waiting van. He placed Dean inside before climbing in behind him. Dean struggled to a sitting position.

"Are you shitting me?" Dean asked as soon as he saw who the driver was. "Let me out! I'll take my chances with the Wyatts."

"Funny," Corey Graves said, "I was thinking the same thing."


	12. Fly Away

Dean was not happy as they left the Performance Center. He couldn't believe Seth had chosen Corey Graves. He supposed it could have been worse. There were other people at NXT who hated him more.

"Where are we going," Dean asked as they pulled onto a highway. He didn't get an answer. "You aren't like secretly related to the Rotundas are you?" he asked Graves.

Corey snorted. "No. Rollins can be persuasive when he wants to be."

"Relax," Seth said to Dean as he sat down in one of the seats in the back of the van. "Where we are going isn't important."

"Excuse me for being worried. You planned to use a knife to get us out of the Performance Center. Did you at least let Roman know where we were going?" Neither of them answered. "How do I know this isn't some kind of plan of Bray Wyatt?"

"Yeah Seth," Corey said, "how do we know this isn't Bray's plan?"

"You two are just going to have to trust me," Seth said. "And keep going. Bray is going to discover we aren't at the Performance Center and will come looking for us."

"You two anyway," Corey said, "I don't have any issues with Wyatt."

"You will when he finds out you helped Dean escape," Seth reminded him. He reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope. He handed one of the sheets to Dean.

Dean read the piece of paper. It was a plane ticket to Chicago that left in three hours. "Chicago?"

"Well that was the first place I could think of that wasn't Las Vegas or Davenport."

"Hey," Corey said as he pulled off the highway and went towards the airport. "You guys are going to fly off and leave me to deal with the Wyatts? That wasn't a part of the deal."

"This is your plane ticket I'm reading," Ambrose said.

"Yeah I got all three of us tickets." Seth said.

Seth reached into the back and pulled out Dean's backpack. "I grabbed this earlier," Seth said.

"Give me my bag," Dean said. Seth handed it to him. He started searching through it. "Where's my phone?"

"I left it at the Performance Center," Seth said. "I didn't want you to call Roman yet."

"Afraid he'll tell you that you're crazy?" Corey asked.

"Something like that," Seth said as Corey pulled up the departure gates. Seth took the paper from Dean and handed it to Corey.

Dean looked at Seth. "And how am I going to get around."

Seth's eyes widened. "I didn't think of that," he said. "I'll be back." He came back with a wheelchair and helped Dean into it. He placed the bag on Dean's lap and then pushed him inside the airport. They got into line and when they got to the agent, Seth handed him the other papers and his and Dean's IDs.

"Thank you Mr. Lopez," the flight attendant said. "I show you and Mr. Good have flights to Kona on the 7 PM flight that has stops in Denver and San Francisco. You'll need to check the boards for which gate it is." She handed them their boarding passes.

"Kona," Dean asked as they moved away.

"That really is the only place I could think of that people wouldn't think of."

"As much as I want to spend some time on a beach, this is crazy. We can't go to Hawaii. Running away is not going to fix my problem and I really don't want to go on 'vacation' with Corey Graves."

"Who says he's going with us?" Seth asked as they approached the security check point. Dean had a really bad feeling about this. The feeling got worse when he was signaled out for further searching.

When they got to the gate, Seth went to get them drinks. Dean searched through Seth's bag until he found Seth's phone. He sent Roman a text. It read:

_It's Dean. I'm at the airport with Seth._

He received a response almost immediately.

_Airport? Are you kidding me? Where to?_

Before he could respond, he saw Seth coming back. He tossed Seth's phone back into the bag. Seth handed him a soda. "Why are you doing this?"

"To get away from Bray. Dr. Chabot suggested I get away and try to get help. I couldn't leave you there knowing the Wyatts were coming so I get you a plane ticket too and got Corey one to Chicago."

"Why didn't you get one for Roman," Dean asked. "Don't you think he should be getting away too?"

Seth stared at him blankly.

"Bray has really screwed up your brain," Dean said. "You are the planner the architect and you have a half-baked really bad plan. I really had a better chance against Bray."

"Give me a break. I'm doing the best I can. His phone buzzed. He looked down and frowned. "Did you text Roman from my phone?"

"Yes. I thought he should know what's going on. You might not want to involve him but they are going after him too!" Dean really wanted to grab Seth by the shoulders and shake him.

"Flight 2237 to Denver will be start boarding in twenty minutes." A flight attendant said.

"Seth how am I going to move around in the airplane? You left my crutches at the Performance Center."

Seth sighed and got up to talk to the flight attendant. He tossed Dean his phone. "Text Roman about where we are going. I'm going to see if I can change our flight."

Dean sighed. He started the text with _Its Dean. Seth has lost his mind._


	13. Aloha

The Shield caught a flight that left Orlando a couple of hours later. Roman brought Dean's crutches and phone much to Dean's relief. The plane was only half full so Dean was able to take a row by himself two rows in front of where Seth and Roman sat. He had taken some painkillers and was currently asleep.

"Talk to me Seth," Roman said after returning to his seat after using the restroom. "I want to know what's going on in your head right now."

"No you don't," Seth said. "I don't even like the things in my heads right now. It feels like Bray's talking to me from Florida. I could barely shut it out earlier. Dean's right. Bray has screwed up my brain. Dean was the one who kept me grounded today." He saw Roman's raised eyebrows. "Yes Dean Ambrose," he said with a chuckle. "He kept telling me things I just didn't see such as the fact that he couldn't get around without his crutches. My mind keeps getting foggy. I know this might be a bad idea flying to Hawaii but it's the only place I could think of that the Wyatts wouldn't find us."

"It's a good place Seth," Roman said. "If Dean hadn't contacted me I would have never thought of Hawaii."

"Roman," Seth said sounding worried, "what if Bray was the one who planted the idea in my head?"

Roman thought about that for a moment. "From how you and Dean described it, it sounds like it was your idea. Bray really went crazy when he saw that you and Dean were gone. The police rounded up him and his followers and took them away. I think we'll be okay as long as we keep a low profile. Evolution probably is also out to get us." He looked up to where Dean was lying sprawled over three seats. "I think this will be good for Dean."

"I just want to fix everything," Seth said, "with me and with us. I know Dean doesn't trust me but do you trust me?"

Roman didn't say anything right away. That was a difficult question to answer. Dean was the one who had to deal with the Wyatts mind games while he was the one who had to deal with the physical attacks. He looked around before saying, "this isn't the right place to talk about this." He finally said.

Seth just nodded knowing he had a point. He looked at his watch. They would be landing in Denver in an hour. He knew they had two more flights that they had to get through. He also knew they would be just as uncomfortable as this one.

* * *

They had an incident in San Francisco. Seth's cellphone had started to ring. One look at Seth's face told Dean and Roman that it was Bray. Roman took all of their phones and walked away. He came back five minutes later empty handed.

"Where's my phone," Seth asked.

"It's been taken care of don't worry about it. If we really need a phone when we get there we'll get track phones."

Dean looked up from the magazine he had been reading. "What do you mean we?"

"I didn't want to take the chance of Bray trying to track any of our phones so I got rid of all of them."

Dean was going to complain but was stopped when a flight attendant announced that their flight was about to board. Since Dean was on crutches, he was one of the first people get in line.

"Sir," a flight attendant said, "may I talk to you for a second? We have an aisle seat available in business class and thought you might want it. It's a five hour flight."

"Sure," Dean said smiling. She handed him the new boarding pass and allowed him to enter the plane. He took his seat and Roman and Seth were surprised to see where he was sitting when they boarded the plane.

"Man you're lucky," Roman said as they stopped.

"About time something good happened," Dean replied. Dean took another painkiller and slept most of the flight. He was glad he didn't' scare the person next to him with his appearance. He was just plain exhausted and in need of a shower.

When they arrived in Kona they took a taxi to the hotel Seth had made reservations at under the name L. Colby. Roman and Dean were going to share a room with Seth in a connecting room. Seth didn't try to talk Roman or Dean into sharing with him as he knew this reconciliation was going to take time.

Roman allowed Dean to take the first shower. Dean used a plastic garment bag to wrap his cast. After they had all showered they met down in the lobby to do some clothes shopping as only Roman had a change of clothes that weren't workout clothes. After shopping they went to a café for lunch.

"So," Roman said breaking the silence. "What are we doing here? I mean in Hawaii not here at this restaurant."

"Trying to put us back together," Seth answered. "I know I hurt the group by joining the Wyatts but I want to be a part of the Shield again. I knew we wouldn't be able to do that with the Wyatts and Evolution breathing down our necks."

Dean put down the sandwich he was about to take a bit e out of. "Not to mention Corey Graves when he discovers you dumped him in Chicago by himself."

"I never told him we were all going to Chicago," Seth reminded him. "But I didn't want him to know where we were going. That's why I handed you his plane ticket. So see, my plan wasn't completely crazy."

"Seth," Dean said shaking his head. "Everything about this plan is crazy. Have you told Roman how you were going to get us out of the Performance Center if someone tried to stop us?"

"I was wondering about that," Roman said.

"He was going to use a knife that he found in the storage room. I wasn't sure he wasn't planning to use it on me."

Seth didn't say anything.

Dean pulled his hat down further on his head. "This sun feels good," he said changing the subject as he saw people staring at them. "I won't be able to enjoy the ocean but at least I've got the sun."

Roman just smiled though he was going to talk to Seth about the knife later. Seth looked away. All three knew this was going to take a lot of work.

* * *

Notes: I have another new fic out called The Last Laugh. Mostly Dean centric but Seth and Roman will have large roles in it.


	14. Aloha Part 2

Notes: In case anyone wanted to know, the title of the series of these fics (Believe in Evolution, Revenge of the Wyatts, and Broken Shield) is named Cracks in the Shield. I think I'm having more fun writing this fic than the other two. Hope you all are enjoying it.

"Sir," a persistent voice kept saying. Dean took his sunglasses off to eye the man who was standing in front of him. He had been sitting in a lounge chair on the beach while Seth and Roman were in the ocean.

"Yeah," he asked.

"You've got a phone call."

"Who would be calling me," Dean asked. "Did they give you a name?"

"Jacob Walker I believe."

"I don't know a Jacob Walker. Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Are you Walter Young?"

"No."

"Oh sorry about disturbing you," he said and walked away.

Dean went back to enjoying the sunshine but had trouble. The idea that someone might figure out they were in Hawaii was weird. They weren't registered under any names that would give them away.

He took a sip of the bottled water and closed his eyes again trying to relax. Other than knowing he, Seth, and Roman still needed to work through what happened this almost seemed like a vacation.

He heard someone sit down next to him and cracked open one eye. He looked over at Seth who was towel drying his hair. "Where's Roman," he asked.

"Still in the ocean," Seth said. "I'm tired," he said sitting back in his chair and closed his eyes and that was how Roman found them fifteen minutes later.

Roman watched them for a moment while toweling off. It was kind of nice to see both of his Shield partners relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time Dean looked relaxed, without having taken a painkiller first and Seth was anything but relaxed before he turned on them and joined the Wyatts.

Maybe that should have been his first clue. He had seen Seth's behavior change and tried to give Seth the benefit of the doubt. The incident in the hospital with Seth and the camel mask had set up red flags. He really wanted to know how Bray brainwashed Seth without anyone, even perhaps Seth, knowing about it. How did Bray get so close?

Roman sat down in the chair next to Dean. Dean was mumbling something in his sleep and started to turn over. Roman grabbed him to keep from falling off the chaise.

Seth opened his eyes with a start.

"You okay man," Roman asked.

"Yeah," Seth said looking around trying to figure out where he was. "Just a weird dream." He stood up stretching. "Man I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Roman reminded him. He picked up his watch from his jeans pocket. "It's still early."

"Not to me. It's five hours earlier here in Kona. I'm going to get some ice cream," he said standing up.

"Get me one too," Dean mumbled sliding further down on the chaise lounge.

"Thought you were sleeping," Roman said.

"You guys are too loud."

Seth grinned. "You want one too, Roman?"

"Yeah," he said starting to reach for his wallet.

"Nah I got it," Seth said before hurrying away.

Dean sat up. "What time is it?"

"A little after three," Roman answered.

"You going to contact any of your family while you are here?"

"Probably not," Roman said. "We are supposed to be keeping a low profile and my family isn't very good at keeping secrets. I didn't even tell Jimmy or Jey where I was going," he sighed. "Vince is going to be mad when he finds out we took off as well."

"Let him be," Dean said as he put his non casted foot into the warm sand.

"You want your crutches," Roman asked.

"Nah," he said, "here comes Seth with our ice cream," he said reaching for his ice cream dish. The three sat there in silence enjoying their ice cream. It seemed like old times to all three of them. 


	15. Aloha pt 3

Notes: I can't keep characters happy for some reason so you've been warned there are troubled waters ahead and I don't mean the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

Dean, Roman, and Seth decided to return to the hotel after dinner that night wanting to keep a low profile. They spent most of the night in Dean and Roman's room watching TV and then Seth went to his room saying he was exhausted. Dean and Roman went to sleep soon after.

Somewhere around two in the morning Dean woke with a start unsure of what had awoken him. Roman was still asleep in his bed. He started to go back to sleep when something, or rather someone, caught his attention. He sat up starting to grab the crutches that were leaning against the wall. "Seth," he asked, "what's going on?"

Seth didn't answer he just continued to stare at Dean. The way he was staring at him made him feel uneasy. "Roman," he called as he turned on the light next to his bed.

Roman woke up slowly. "What is it," Roman asked with a yawn.

"Something's wrong with Seth."

Roman sat up and saw that Seth was standing in the doorway staring at them with a blank expression on his face. Roman got out of bed and walked over to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and before he could move, Seth punched him in the face catching Roman completely off guard.

Dean grabbed his crutches ready to use them against Seth if need be.

"Stay there," Roman ordered. "Seth wake up," Roman said trying to block Seth's punches. "Come on man," he said finally able to grab him by the shoulders. He started to shake him. "Wake up!"

Seth stopped struggling. "Where am I?" Seth asked. "Roman why are you shaking me?"

"You just attacked him," Dean answered. "I've heard of sleepwalking but attacking someone in their asleep?"

"I did?" Seth asked in shock. "I don't remember that. Are you okay? Did I hurt either of you?"

"We're fine," Roman said looking at Seth. Seth's eyes were no longer blank. He walked into the other room and saw that Seth's hotel phone was off the hook. A feeling of dread came over him. He came back into the room. "We need to get out of here. He knows we're here! Bray called Seth's room."

"That's crazy," Seth said, "I don't remember the phone ringing."

"Your phone was off the hook," Roman said as he started to get dressed. Dean started to do the same thing. Seth went back to his room and started to change but stopped. He went back into the other room.

"What's the point of going," Seth asked. "He's just going to find us. I should just go back to Florida and do what Dr. Chabot suggested."

Neither Roman nor Dean knew what to say. She was probably right.

* * *

"How did you lose Seth Rollins," Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley screeched into Bray's ear.

"I don't know," Bray said moving the phone away from his ear. "Seth Rollins is acting on instinct and doesn't know what he's doing. He'll come back. He knows that my family is the only family he needs."

"Call me when you find him," Stephanie said and there was a click as she hung up.

Bray had tried Seth's cellphone but he hadn't answered and he hadn't been able to track the phone either. He hated not knowing something but he had to be patient. The Shield was bound to make a mistake.

* * *

When Dean, Roman, and Seth arrived at the lobby of the hotel they found it empty.

"Wait," Seth said as they waited for someone to come to the front desk. "I remember the phone call." He said. "The front desk had called my room by mistake. They were trying to get a Mr. Colson's room."

"Are you sure," Dean asked.

"Aloha," a woman said, "may I help you?"

"Yes. Can you check to see if I had any incoming calls outside of the hotel? My name is L. Colby and I'm in room 120." He said giving her his ID.

She searched her computer. "Nope just one from the front desk."

Roman and Dean looked at him. So if a phone call from Bray Wyatt hadn't triggered it, what had?

They walked away from the front desk.

"Maybe we should leave," Dean said. "Something set Seth off even if it wasn't Wyatt."

"And go where?" Roman asked. "We can't go back to Florida because Bray will find out where we are right away. This is the best place at the moment."

"You guys can stay here and I'll go," Seth said. "I attacked you Roman. What if I do it again and you guys can't snap me out of it? What if I hurt you guys or…" he couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. He didn't want to think about it. Would he ever truly be free from Bray's influence he wondered?


	16. Aloha Hawaii

Notes: How many other people tried to watch Battleground tonight and turned it off barely into the first hour? I was so mad at the bait and switch I vowed not to turn it on until Dean comes out to screw Rollins out of his cash in. well all we got is a brawl. I wanted a match! Thanks for making me not want to renew in September WWE!

Dean Ambrose sat at a table staring out of a window wondering what they were going to do. Roman was on the phone with Dr. Chabot and he hadn't seen Seth in a while. He was uneasy about this entire but at the moment they weren't sure if they should leave Hawaii anyway. The phone call checked. The receptionist said that they had called Seth's room by mistake. Something had set Seth off and all three of them wanted to know what it was.

Dean pulled the baseball cap further down on his head as he tried to get a little sleep while waiting. Last night had been tough.

Seth stood in the doorway to the café watching Dean for a moment. He had no idea what it was that had set him off the night before. He knew he could have hurt Dean and Roman if they hadn't woken him up. Maybe he should go back to Bray just to figure out what was going on. At least with Bray he knew what he was doing even if it was the wrong thing. He didn't want to hurt Roman and Dean anymore but what could he do? Every time he thought they were safe something happened.

"Hey," Roman said walking up to him. "Dr. Chabot gave me a phone number of a psychiatrist on the island that he knows. He thought all considered it might be a better thing for us to stay in hiding. Here's the number for Dr. Walden." He said handing him the number. "You'll have to use the hotel phone."

"Yeah," Seth said looking at the number. "Roman I think it'd be best for me to just leave. We don't know what set me off and I could hurt you guys. I punched you. What if you guys can't snap me out of it next time?"

"Seth we'll be okay. You need to go see this guy to get help. Going back to Bray is not going to make things better!"

Seth wasn't surprised that Roman saw through what he said and knew when he said he'd leave he meant going back to Bray. They all knew each other so well or did until…when did it start? If they could only figure out when it started things would make a lot more sense.

"Sir," a voice called.

Roman and Seth turned to see a hotel employee standing there. "There's a phone call for Dean Ambrose. I uh…I know who you guys are but I didn't want to say anything you know?"

"Who is it?" Roman asked. No one was supposed to know they were there. The only person who knew was Dr. Chabot and he swore he wouldn't tell anyone. He said it was his professional obligation not to discuss who his patients were to anyone or anything about them.

"A Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley."

"Tell her that he's not here," Seth ordered. "That you were mistaken."

"Okay. I didn't say there was anyone here by that name but that I would double check." He said and walked away.

"Damn," was all Roman said.

"See it doesn't matter," Seth said. "It's already out that we are here so we might as well go."

"How did they find out we were here?" Roman asked.

"It's all over TMZ," someone said from next to them. "I saw it on the internet. I didn't tell anyone!" He said quickly. "I just checked in."

"So, now what?" Seth asked. "If Stephanie knows, so will everyone else." He ran a hand over his face. "There's nowhere we can hide Roman and I know Dean's through running and I'm ready to face the problem and I know you are too. This was my idea and it was a bad one. Let's get Dean and let's go wherever the next show is."

They walked into the café.

"Where'd Dean go?" Seth asked.


	17. Gone

Roman looked into the café. He was surprised to see Dean was gone. He knew Dean was pretty much an expert on crutches now but could he really move that fast?

They walked over to the table that Dean had been sitting at and a waiter came up to them. "Are you looking for your friend," he asked.

"Yes," Seth said. "Have you seen him?"

"He went outside," he said pointing at a set of doors across from them.

"Thanks," Roman said as he and Seth walked outside. They were relieved to find Dean sitting in a chair just outside the doors.

Dean took his sunglasses off and looked at them. "We got a plan?" He asked.

"Things have changed," Roman said. "Stephanie just called looking for you. It seems it's all over the internet that we're here."

"Great," Dean said sarcastically but made no move to get up. He still didn't see the point. They were going to be found no matter where they went. "So what did you tell Stephanie?"

"We had them tell her that there was a mistake and that you weren't here," Seth answered. "I think we should go to Florida."

"I vote we stay here," Dean said. "They're going to find us no matter where we go," he pointed out. "I mean we obviously can't keep a low profile since it's all over the internet. What do you think?" He asked turning to Roman.

Roman was silent for a moment as he thought about it. He knew Dean and Seth both had a point. Both plans would end up the same way. Either they went to them or wait for them to come to Hawaii. He hated the idea of breaking this tie. He really didn't like either plan. "Why don't we call Vince McMahon and see what he thinks?"

"Are you serious," Dean asked. "That's a bad idea. How do we really know he won't tell Stephanie?"

"We don't," Roman agreed, "but I also don't know if either of your ideas are a good idea. We need someone else's opinion."

"Maybe I could talk to Dr. Walden after all. Seth suggested. "Maybe he'll have some suggestions."

"That might be a good idea," Roman said.

"Wait," Dean interrupted. "Who's Dr. Walden?"

"He's a psychiatrist on the island that Dr. Chabot recommended," Roman informed him. "He's supposed to be good."

"I'll go call him now," Seth said before walking away.

Roman and Dean watched him walk away for a moment. Both thinking this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Stephanie sat at home with a large smile on her face. She didn't believe for one second that the Shield wasn't staying at the hotel she had called. There were pictures on the internet that backed it up. She had already sent Cesaro, Heyman, Orton, and Batista to Hawaii to deal with the situation. She didn't care what kind of plan Bray Wyatt had. She needed this finished now.

* * *

Bray Wyatt smiled as he read the information one of the followers had given him. He had already read it several times. It was information about the whereabouts of the Shield. Kona. He would have never guessed they would go there. Maybe Seth was more in control than he gave him credit for. He just had to figure out how to get Seth back and when he arrived in Kona he'd figure it out.

* * *

Much later that afternoon, Dean and Roman sat in the waiting room of Dr. Walden's office. Seth was already inside talking to the doctor. Roman sat reading Sports Illustrated while Dean fidgeted. Roman looked at his watch. They had been waiting for about an hour.

Dean got up and hobbled over to the receptionist and asked for directions to the rest room. Roman just sat there trying to read the magazine.

Ten minutes later Roman got up and walked over to the receptionist to find out where the restroom was. Dean had been gone too long. He walked into the restroom and found it empty. He wondered if Dean had gone outside but the only door that he saw was the front door into the clinic. He supposed some of the offices might have another door but he didn't know for certain. He went back to the waiting room. Seth still wasn't out of the office. He walked up to the receptionist. "How much longer do you think Seth Rollins will be?"

"Let me check," she said picking up the receiver and hit a button. "Hello Dr. Walden. It's Teresa. When do you think you will be finished with Mr. Rollins? Okay thank you." She hung up the phone. "Dr. Walden said Mr. Rollins left fifteen minutes ago."

* * *

Notes I didn't like Battleground yesterday so maybe I'm taking it out on the characters in this story.


	18. Scattered Shield

Notes: If you missed the Alternative Press Music Awards Show last night, make sure to look up videos on YouTube. There's one of CM Punk giving Billy Cogan an award. Also he trolls Twitter and the internet in general with the answer to the question of whether he will ever be back in the ring.

* * *

"I still don't know how this is my fault," Dr. Chabot said. He wouldn't look Roman or Joey Mercury in the eye when he said that.

"You recommended Dr. Walden," Roman reminded him, "who just happened to tell Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and Bray Wyatt where we were. Who told Evolution and the Wyatts how to get Dean and Seth out of his office building without me seeing anything."

"He's a good psychiatrist," Dr. Chabot said. "I don't know why he did it but I assure you that he's being investigated by the psychiatric board in Hawaii. I had nothing to do with them find you."

Roman was growing impatient. Ever since he had left Hawaii, he had been on edge. He still couldn't understand how it had happened and evidently Dr. Chabot wasn't going to be of any help. He got up and left the office with Joey following right behind him. Roman barely held back the urge to punch a wall.

"How's Dean," Joey asked as they walked away from the office.

"I have no clue. He's still not talking to me. Last time I 'spoke' to him, he was at home in Las Vegas. For some reason he doesn't want to talk about whatever happened in Hawaii with Evolution and I still haven't found Seth. The only thing I know is he left with the Wyatts." He looked at his watch. "I have to get to the airport. I have to be at RAW tonight. Maybe I'll get answers there."

"Good luck," Joey said. "I'll try to talk to Dean again and let you know if he says anything." He walked Roman out the door of the Performance Center. As soon as Roman was gone, he went into his office. He looked around before opening the door and went inside. He didn't give the current occupant a look as he sat down at his desk. "Roman's still looking for you."

"You didn't tell him I'm here did you," came the nervous response.

"No he thinks you are with the Wyatts. Damn it Seth! Between you and Dean, I'm getting tired of lying to Roman."

"Have you talked to Dean?" Seth asked hopefully.

"No. he's not talking to anyone. Don't know what happened between him and Evolution. Hell for all I know, he could have done what you did and just up and left Hawaii on his own. Why don't you try and call him," he suggested.

"If he's not talking to you or Roman, why would he talk to me? He doesn't trust me at all."

"You both seem to like to drive everyone crazy with your crazy plans. Just call him."

* * *

Dean sat in his home with the blinds drawn. He had his eyes closed and the air conditioner cranked up as high as it went. He had been back at his home for two days. He'd been back from Kona for five. He didn't like to think about the three days he spent with Evolution. His bruises were still painful and prominent on his face which was why he didn't go out much. He guessed he was lucky they didn't try to break his ankle again. He didn't even want to know if a doctor could be able to put his ankle back together again a fourth time.

His cellphone started to ring. He reached down to pick it up. The caller ID read Seth Rollins. He was more than a little surprised by that. He hit talk. "Hello?"

"Dean," Seth asked sounding unsure. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Dean said not trying to hide the sarcasm. "But I'm not the one hanging out with the family from Deliverance."

"Me neither," Seth said clearing his throat. "I left Hawaii by myself. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll live," was all Dean said. "I didn't get to leave Hawaii by myself." He didn't say anything else. At least they won't be coming after me any time soon." He let that hang in the air. "Let me talk to Joey."

"Wait how did you know…"

"Just give Joey the phone."

"Dean," Joey said coming onto the phone. "How did you know he was here with me?"

"I took a wild guess," Dean admitted. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Joey said, "he's got an appointment with Dr. Chabot a little later in a different location. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he sat up on the couch. He looked down at his arm. "I won't be in any arm wrestling competitions any time soon."

"They broke your arm?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "I didn't exactly wake up quietly," he said as he rubbed his arm. "I don't want to talk about that. Keep Seth safe. I…" he sighed. "I'm just finished with all of this." He hung up.

He really didn't mean to hang up on Joey. He just didn't want to deal with this at the moment. He had told Joey more than he had told Roman which wasn't really saying much he supposed.

He received a text from Joey that read:

_Don't tell Roman._

Dean tossed his phone back onto the table. That sounded like the best idea he had heard in a long time.

* * *

Notes: So the Shield is relatively in one piece and as seems to be common in this series, Roman doesn't have a clue what's going on. I loved seeing Joey Mercury have a role on TV last night.


	19. It All Changes

Notes: Sorry for the short epilogue to this story. It's going to have a sequel.

* * *

Roman arrived at the arena in a bad mood. His flight had been late getting in so he didn't have time to check into a motel before he had to go to the arena. Most everyone had already arrived for the show. As soon as he arrived he went to Dusty's office before going to the locker room.

He found Dusty alone going over some papers. "Where are they," he demanded.

"Who?" Dusty asked looking up at him.

"Evolution and the Wyatts."

"Getting ready for the show I'm sure. As for your friends they aren't here. Dean called Vince to tell him that he wasn't going to be at any show until further notice due to injuries and Seth didn't arrive with the Wyatts. Bray didn't look like he knew where he was."

"I want a match with Bray Wyatt or Randy Orton tonight. They aren't going to get away with it."

"With what," Dusty asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Look why don't I make a tag match between you and John Cena vs. Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt," Dusty suggested. "That way you can get a hold of both of them and you'll have back up in case the others attack."

"That'll work," Roman said before leaving the office. He tried Dean's phone number but, as he expected, Dean didn't pick up. Dean didn't want to talk to him. He tried Seth's phone number but it went straight to voicemail. He left a message asking him to call him back before hanging up. He didn't like this at all. It was just so wrong. He didn't like not knowing where one of his brothers was. He could only hope that he was okay. He was slightly relieved that Seth hadn't arrived with Bray but not too relieved. He was still worried about him.

He walked into the locker room to change. He had just finished changing when something, or rather someone, shouldered him hard into the locker. He went down clutching at his arm but got back up to his feet. He got up to see Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Cesaro, and Paul Heyman standing there staring at him.

"Where's Dean Ambrose," Heyman asked a big smile on his face. "I thought you three went to Hawaii to escape us."

"What did you do to Dean?" He demanded.

"Who us," Batista asked. "Nothing. We just helped him get back to the mainland as they say in Hawaii."

"Yeah," Randy said. "We figured you'd want to make sure he got back in one piece," he smirked. "Sorry couldn't do that but he's back."

Roman lunged at Orton and speared him into the wall. Batista and Cesaro grabbed at him and he fought tried to fight them off. The locker room soon filled with people as they tried to pull Evolution and Roman off of each other. It took almost everyone backstage to do so and when they did, Evolution was led out of the locker room.

Dusty came in. "If there is another fight backstage with any of you, you will be suspended. The match with John Cena and Roman Reigns will not take place."

"I disagree," a new voice said from the doorway. They all turned to see Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley standing there with two men in suits. "I'm in charge now," she said, "and I say it will. If John Cena is pinned he will lose the title and if Roman Reigns is pinned he must leave the company."

"What happens when we pin Randy Orton or Bray Wyatt?" Cena asked.

She chuckled. "If that happens one of the groups must disband." She said and left the locker room.

Cena and Roman exchanged looks. Tonight just became even more important.

* * *

The tag match was the last match of the night. The fans had been buzzing about it on Twitter all night knowing things were about to change whether it was a good change or bad they didn't care.

Seth and Joey watched the match from Joey's apartment both hoping Roman wouldn't lose. If Cena lost it would be bad but Cena could at least win the title again.

Stephanie came out to be time keeper and Paul Heyman joined Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole at the commentary table. Roman and Cena knew there was going to be problems as Cesaro and Batista came out with Orton and Harper and Rowan came out with Bray Wyatt. Soon the whole locker room emptied as everyone came out. It became an impromptu lumberjack match.

Charles Robinson could not keep order in the match and what could have been a normal tag match became a brawl and Robinson allowed it. Towards the end of the match, Cena found himself alone in the ring with Bray. Orton and Roman were brawling outside of the ring. A hooded figure came out of the audience and attacked Cena. They hit an F5 revealing themselves as Brock Lesnar. He put Bray on top of Cena.

Robinson, who had been detained by an arguing Stephanie didn't see what happened. He went back into the ring and made the three count.

The fans erupted in boos as Bray Wyatt was handed the title.

Things just became a lot worse for the WWE.

* * *

Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Like I said there will be a final fic in this series. Will The Shield ever reform? Will Seth ever finally break away from the Wyatts? Will Dean get over what happened to him? Gotta stay tuned to find out.


End file.
